


The Left Door: Hot Closet Nights

by Pokestine



Series: The Studley Parable [2]
Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Crack, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokestine/pseuds/Pokestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you get the broom closet ending? Theb room closet ending was my favourite!1 XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Left Door: Hot Closet Nights

When Stanley came to two open doors, he entered the door on his left. Yet there was not a single person here either. Feeling a wave of disbelief, Stanley decided to go up to his bosses office, hoping he might find an answer there. Stanley stepped into the broom closet, but there was nothing here, so he turned around and got back on track. 

Oh no, oh nononononononono, not again! I won't be part of this, I won't encourage you. I'm not going to say anything at all, I'm just going to be patient and wait for you to finish doing whatever it is you enjoy doing so much in this sort of room. Please take your time.

...Okay so I wasn't going to say anything but I feel I really must intervene, this is not an appropriate use of office supplies!

You don't really plan to put that there do you? This really doesn't seem comfortable, not to mention sanitary.

I mean, really Stanley, You have no idea where that spanner has been.

I am almost certain that when the manufacturer designed this equipment it was not for this purpose.

...

Look I think I have put up with quite enough from you, Stanley.

I've written this story just for you Stanley, I wanted to show you something beautiful, instead we are here, in a broom closet doing this.

Are you happy Stanley? Is this what you wanted?

No, I think not. I think this is a cry for help, I can fix this, Stanley, I promise.

We just need to start again...


End file.
